The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor fabrication; more specifically, it relates to an apparatus (gauge) for checking for proper installation of liner components in a substrate coating tool and the method of using said apparatus (gauge).
Substrate spin coating tool employ liners to protect the tools from the material being applied. However, if the components of the liner are not installed in the tool correctly or if the components are misaligned to each other a range of coating defects often result. Currently there is no known reliable solution to this problem. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.